Modèle:Miraculous !/International
|-|Anglais = - Complet = Marinette (speaking): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. Marinette (singing): I live a life that's full of fun, That keeps me sharp and on the run. When evil comes, I find a way To use my force and save the day. Uh-uh-oh Life's got me spinning 'round. Uh-uh-oh My feet are off the ground. Uh-uh-oh And when the sun goes down, You better hang around! Chorus: It's Ladybug! Jumping above! The power is on when things go wrong! It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! The magic is on, always so strong! Adrien: They look at me and think I'm cool. I'm Cat Noir. At night I rule. My ring is charged with energy. My claws are out, just watch and see. Uh-uh-oh Oh no, you'll never know. Uh-uh-oh My force will only grow. Uh-uh-oh And when the moon is out, You better hang around! Chorus 2x Adrien: It's Ladybug, jumping above! Ohhh! Singers: It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! The magic is on, always so strong! It's Ladybug! - Version alternative = Marinette (speaking): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. Marinette (singing): Another day, I’m back at school I think about him, he’s so cool He looks at me, I look away But does he see me anyway? Oh-oh-oh! He’s got me spinning around Oh-oh-oh! My feet are off the ground Oh-oh-oh! And when the sun goes down, That’s what I become… Chorus: Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! Adrien (singing): I am a cat, just chillin’ out But in the night, she’s all that I think about I feel so strong when she’s around, She picks me up when I am down Oh-oh-oh! Oh no, you’ll never know Oh-oh-oh! My love can only grow Oh-oh-oh! And when I see her smile That’s when she becomes… Chorus 2x Adrien: Miraculous, you are the best! Ohhh! Singers: Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! Miraculous! - Musique Vidéo = 1st Verse: Another day, I don't know why He looks my way, and I get so shy. So insecure, oh, in myself Til someone says they need my help'' Oh-oh-oh Oh yeah they'll never know Oh-oh-oh 'Cause I'm unstoppable Oh-oh-oh And when it's time to go That's when I become... '''Chorus: Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous, yeah I got this! I've gotta confess, I feel so strong! 2nd Verse: I'm watching him, he looks at me We know our names, not our identities He's super cool, he's pretty fast And he knows how, how to make me laugh Oh-oh-oh He's got me spinning 'round Oh-oh-oh My feet are off the ground Oh-oh-oh And when it's time to go That's when I become... Chorus 3x 3rd Chorus Harmony: Miraculous, you are the best! Ohhh! Everyone: Miraculous! Spoken (by crush, music video only): That was amazing. Do you know who she is? }} |-|Arabe = Marinette (parle): ,بالنهار أكون مارينات .فتاة تعيش حياة عادية ,لكن هناك أمر لا أحد يعرفه !لأن لدي سر Marinette (chante): !ميراكلس, هي الأفضل !فوق الوجوم تنقذ اليوم !ميراكلس, معها الحض !قوة الحب تساعدها !ميراكلس |-|Bulgare = |-|Coréen = |-|Espagnol (Castillan) = - Traduction = Marinette (parle): Par jour, je suis Marinette Une fille normale avec une vie normale Mais il y a quelque chose en moi que personne ne sait encore Que j'ai un secret Marinette (chante): C'est Ladybug, elle vient à surmonter Son cœur est son pouvoir C'est Ladybug, vous allez voir Jamais le mal va s'imposer C'est Ladybug ! }} |-|Grec= Marinette (parle) Την ημέρα είμαι η Μαρινέτ, Ένα κανονικό κορίτσι με κανονική ζωή. Μα υπάρχει κάτι ασυνήθιστο που κανείς δεν γνωρίζει, Γιατί είναι μυστικό! Marinette (chante): Φανταστική, μοναδική, Για κάθε δύσκολη στιγμή! Φανταστική, και τυχερή, '' ''Η αγάπη την κάνει δυνατή! Φανταστική! |-|Hébreu= Marinette (parle): בשעות היום, אני מרינט רק עוד ילדה רגילה שיש לה חיים רגילים אבל יש בי משהו שאיש לא מכיר בגלל שיש לי סוד Marinette (chante): החיפושית, המופלאה היא תעזור בעת צרה היא מופלאה, הכי טובה ועם כוחות האהבה המופלאה |-|Hongrois = Marinette (parle): Nappal Marinette vagyok. Egy átlagos életet élő átlagos lány. De van bennem valami rendkívüli, amiről senki sem tud. Az még titok. Refrain: Miraculous! De csoda lesz! Ahol a baj ott fel bukkan! Miraculous! Nagyon jó lesz! A szerelem lángja fellobban! Miraculous! |-|Italien = Marinette (parle): Nella vita di tutti i giorni, io sono Marinette, una ragazza normale con una vita normale. Ma c'è una cosa che mi riguarda che nessuno conosce, perché ho un segreto. Marinette (chante): Miraculous! Una energia! Semplicemente la migliore! Miraculous! E la magia che vince su tutto è l'amore. Miraculous! |-|Norvégien = Marinette (parle): Om dagen er jeg Marinette En helt vanlig jente med et vanlig liv, men det er noe ved meg som ingen vet ennå For jeg har en hemmelighet Marinette (chante): Mirakuløs, Retter som best Tåler en test når alt går galt Mirakuløs, Forteller mest Ved kjærlighetsslag så helt sentralt Mirakuløs |-|Polonais = - Complet = Marinette (parle): Tak na co dzień? Jestem Marinnete, Zwyczajna dziewczyna, ze zwyczajnym życiem. Ale skrywam w sobie coś, o czym nie wie nikt. To moja tajemnica... Marinette (chante): Każdego dnia do szkoły gnam, Bo tam jest on cudowny tak. Gdy spojrzy, ja wnet chowam się Co o mnie myśli? Kto to wie? Oh, oh, oh Zakręcił w głowie mi. Oh, oh, oh On chyba mi się śni. Oh, oh, oh A gdy ktoś kłopot ma, zmieniam się raz dwa. Mam super dar Gaśnie zły czar Tak działa moc Mirakulum Mam super dar, a w sercu żar Dodaje mi sił miłości duch Adrien (chante): To ja ten kot, co wielbi ją, Lecz wszystkie me starania na nic są. Gdy blisko jest, na sercu lżej, Tak wiele już zawdzięczam jej. Oh, oh, oh Miłość prowadzi mnie Oh, oh, oh Zawsze być przy niej chce Oh, oh, oh Niech szczęście dłużej trwa, zmieniaj się raz dwa. Marinette y Adrien (chante): Mam super dar Gaśnie zły czar Tak działa moc Mirakulum Mam super dar, a w sercu żar Dodaje mi sił miłości duch Mam super dar Gaśnie zły czar Tak działa moc Mirakulum Mam super dar, a w sercu żar Dodaje mi sił miłości duch Mam super dar (Mam super dar) Gaśnie zły czar (Gaśnie zły czar) Tak działa moc Mirakulum Mam super dar, a w sercu żar Dodaje mi sił miłości duch Mam super dar.}} |-|Portugais (Bresil) = Marinette (parle): Eu me chamo, Marinette. Uma menina como as outras, Mas tenho uma coisa que ninguém sabe, Porque eu tenho um segredo! Marinette (chante): Sou Ladybug! Sempre a melhor! Contra inimigos eu vou lutar! Sou Ladybug! Sempre com sorte! A força do amor vai nos salvar! Sou Ladybug... |-|Portugais (Portugal) = Marinette (parle): Durante o dia, sou a Marinette, Uma miúda normal com uma vida normal, Mas há uma coisa sobre mim que ainda ninguém sabe, É que eu tenho um segredo. Marinette (chante): A Ladybug, chegou p'ra vencer O coração é o seu poder Com a Ladybug, vocês vão ver, Que o mal nunca vai prevalecer! É a Ladybug! |-|Roumain = Marinette (chante): Pe timpul zilei, Sunt Marinette. O fată obișnuită, Cu o viață obișnuită. Dar e ceva legat de mine, Ce încă nu știe nimeni. Fiindcă am un secret! Refrain: Miraculos! E cel mai frumos! Te va scapă când dai de greu! Miraculos! Ce norocos! Dragoste a învinge mereu! Miraculos... |-|Russe = - Ancien = Marinette (parle): Меня зовут Маринетт. Я обычная девочка, живу самой обычной жизнью... Но кое-что обо мне не знает никто - это моя тайна! Refrain: Чудо вокруг, Лишь оглянись. Лишь присмотрись, Не пропусти! Чудо вокруг, Лишь обернись. Дружба, любовь Уже в пути! Чудо вокруг... - Complet = Marinette (parle): Днём я Маринетт. Обычная девочка, живущая самой обычной жизнью... Но кое-что обо мне не знает никто - это моя тайна! Marinette (chante): Я каждый день жду встречи с ним, Таким красивым и крутым! Он подмигнул, он рад вполне, Но не уверена, что мне... О, о, оу, мир будто стал другим! О, о, оу, я так хочу быть с ним! О, о, оу, и на исходе дня Превращаюсь я! Refrain: Чудо вокруг, лишь оглянись. Лишь присмотрись, Не пропусти! Чудо вокруг, лишь обернись. Дружба, любовь уже в пути!'' Adrien: Я просто кот, брожу вокруг, Я для неё пока всего лишь друг. Я каждый раз жду встречи с ней, ''Она всегда поможет мне. О, о, оу, с каждым днём всё сильней! О, о, оу, я так хочу быть с ней! О, о, оу, жду на исходе дня Превращения! Чудо вокруг, лишь оглянись. Лишь присмотрись, Не пропусти! Чудо вокруг, лишь обернись. (Чудо вокруг!...) Дружба, любовь уже в пути! Чудо вокруг, лишь оглянись. Лишь присмотрись, Не пропусти! Чудо вокруг, лишь обернись. (Чудо вокруг!...) Дружба, любовь уже в пути! Чудо вокруг, лишь оглянись. (Чудо вокруг!) Лишь присмотрись, (Лишь оглянись!) Не пропусти! Чудо вокруг, лишь обернись. (Лишь обернись!) Дружба, любовь уже в пути! Чудо вокруг!}} |-|Suédois = Marinette (parle): På dagtid är jag Marinette En helt vanlig tjej med ett helt vanligt liv Men det finns nånting med mig som ingen vet om än För jag har en hemlighet Marinette (chante): Miraculous, helt enkelt bäst Klarar sitt test när allt går snett Miraculous, på säker mark När kärlek så stark på alla sätt Miraculous! |-|Tchèque = Marinette (parle): Ve dne jsem Marinette. Normálni holka s normálním životem. Ale něco o mě ješte nikdo neví. Mám totiž tajemství. Refrain: Tajemná je, neskutečná! Na zrcátku pět teček má! Na vlastní pěst ať zvládne test, co dala jí láska všemocná! Ona to dá! |-|Turc= Marinette (parle): Gün içinde, ben Marinette'im. Normal bir hayatı olan normal bir kız. Ama benim hakkımda kimsenin bilmediği bir şey var Çünkü benim bir sırrım var! Marinette (chant): Mucizevi! En iyisi! Elini verirsin sorunlarda! Mucizevi! En şanslısın! Aşkın kudreti hep şiddetli! Mucizevi!